


Forbidden Flame

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Pining, Romance, Secret Admirer, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something is wrong with X6-88. He isn't sick or malfunctioning, yet he feels feverish and anxious every time he is near Lily, Father's biological mother. He wasn't thrilled to be assigned to guard her while she spent time in the Commonwealth, mostly because he felt more human urges rise to the surface.





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to write a few chapters for this story and if it gets enough positive feedback then I will be sure to continue it! I just think we need some X6 appreciation! Be sure to comment if you would be interested in this story continuing, until then I'll just write it in my spare time.

The Commonwealth was especially brisk this morning as the sun rose over the skyline, though it was nothing that X6 wasn't used to. 

It was pretty common for him to venture outside the comfort of the Institute once or twice a week. Father always assigned him to the high profile synth escapes and he was never one to let down the Director...today however, he wasn't looking forward to his mission.

There were rumors of a woman, an outsider in the Institute. It's been years since anybody was allowed inside, the last he could remember was Dr. Madison Li in Advanced Systems. However, this woman the others spoke of was different...not a scientist, but Father's biological mother. Of course he knew of Father's legendary story of how he came to the Institute as an infant, raised to be its leader. X6 quite literally owed his life to Father and perhaps his mother, too for having birthed him.

In any event, there he stood outside of the raider territory known as Libertalia...ridiculous name but X6 knew not to underestimate the delinquents that inhabited it. He had already secured the area and was waiting for Father's mother. He wasn't sure of what she looked like, he just expected her to resemble Father. Yet, as a woman approached from the North side of the pier he didn't see any resemblance to Father. She was tall, perhaps 5'6 and had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a style that Allie Filmore called a 'ponytail'...though it didn't look quite like a horse's mane.

"You must be the courser I'm supposed to meet." The woman called out to him as she walked up the steps to the dock.

Her skin was fair with a honey tint to it, much like Father. It was difficult to tell for sure through his dark shades but her eyes looked brown and she had long lashes that attracted the attention of his eyes. It was definitely possible that she was related to Father by blood.

"Yes, Ma'am. Designation X6-88. I've already neutralized the perimeter of the area, just say the word and we can begin our assault on the main docks."

"Let's just get this over with." She sounded impatient.

"Right behind you, Ma'am."

She took the lead and walked in front of him while blasting her way through the raiders, leaving behind a trail of smoke and bodies. X6 was impressed...from the intel he gathered this woman had only woken up from cryogenic freeze four weeks ago yet she was already experienced in fighting. As they walked into the main structure where the run away synth was located X6 stepped in front of Father's mother and cut her off to give her directions on how to proceed.

"Hold up a moment, Ma'am. There's something important I need to tell you." He said instructed.

"Alright, but make it quick." She sighed.

"I'm going to give you B5-92's reset code. If he hears the code phrase it'll reset his cognitive processes and make him docile. You need to say 'B5-92, initiate factory reset gamma 7-1 epsilon. Once he's shut down I can safely transport him back into the Institute."

"I'm not going to destroy this man's identity and free will. Killing him would be more humane." She responded.

X6 felt his brows furrow as he listened to her. How could someone as brilliant as Father have such a ill-advised mother? It didn't make sense to him.

"It's not a man, it's a synth. A synth that's confused and dangerous. We can restore it to it's proper functions, make it whole again." He explained.

"Tell me, X6...do you consider yourself a man?" She asked.

"No, Ma'am. I am also a synth, though I am much more advanced and superior to average gen three models."

"Really, that's what you think? You're okay with being a slave?"

"I'm not a slave, just a synth."

The woman sighed and had a look of pity in her eyes, though X6 wasn't sure why.

"Look, you can use that code if you need to but I would rather try to convince him to come peacefully." She said after a moment of silence.

"Very well. Let's proceed."

They climbed up the ladder to the top part of the ship and saw the escaped synth and three other raiders beside him, glaring at them with evil intent.

"Well done, you made it to the top...judging by your gear I'm guessing you're with the Institute. So, tell me...are you guys so desperate for resources that you're stealing from honest, hard working gangs?" The synth spoke.

"Gabriel, you aren't who you think you are. You're a synth and we're here to take you home." The woman spoke compassionately.

"A synth?! What the hell are you talking about? I remember my whole life, who my parents were and where I grew up! Explain that to me!"

"I know this is hard but it's the truth...you're a synth. Those memories are fake."

"Don't listen to these guys, man! Their just messing with your head!" One raider called out.

X6 has gone through enough training to know violence was coming next. He looked over to Father's mother and gave her a respectful nod.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I have my orders." He spoke loud enough for her to hear.

"Fine...just do it." She sighed.

"B5-92, initiate factory reset. Authorization gamma 7-1 epsilon." He called out.

The synth went limp and dropped its gun to the floor. The other raiders surrounding him became alarmed and started firing at them only for the woman to take them out with one bullet each. Very impressive.

"Nice work, Ma'am. I'll take the synth back." He walked forward.

"Alright...I guess I see you later, X6." She said softly.

He nodded and activated his chip inside his head.

"This is X6-88, ready to relay with reclaimed synth B5-92."

And just like that he was back home in the SRB.

Home sweet home.

*

When Lily got back inside of the Institute she walked quickly up the flight of stairs to Shaun's main room and sat on the couch, putting her feet up over the arm rest and laying back into the clean fabric. She could smell the fresh scent of Abraxo woven throughout the cushions as she buried her nose into the side. It had been so long since she had slept anywhere even remotely comfortable. She was slowly drifting off into a dream-like state when she heard the soft footsteps of her offspring entering his room. She wanted to sit up and greet him but the comfort of his sofa forced her down.

"Mother, would you get your feet off of the couch? There's no telling what sort of bacteria are on your shoes after walking around the Commonwealth." Shaun spoke.

Lily obeyed and slid her feet to the floor as she rolled over to see him. He looked a lot like Nate...maybe exactly how he would've looked had he lived to that age.

"Sorry, Shaun. I'm just tired. It's been a long day." She sighed.

"Yes, I understand. You've been through a lot recently." He walked over and sat on the free space where her feet were positioned.

"That's an understatement." She chuckled.

It had only been two days since she teleported into the Institute and met him. Now that her shock and denial were gone she was left with an overwhelming exhaustion that wouldn't leave her no matter how hard she tried.

"Would you mind if I took a nap here? I don't really feel like teleporting all the way home right now." She looked up at the older man.

"Of course, Mother. In fact, I've taken the liberty of having your own room set up so that you may stay here as long as you'd like."

"That's very sweet of you, Shaun. If my bed is anything like this couch I think I'll fall asleep like a baby." She smiled.

"Yes, I imagine shelters in the Commonwealth wouldn't provide a restful sleep."

X6 walked into the room and cleared his throat, catching the attention of the mother and son.

"Mother, you remember X6-88? I've called him here to escort him to your room." Shaun stood up.

"Right, nice to see you again." She smiled.

"You too, Ma'am. If you'll follow me I can show you down the hall." The courser remained monotone.

Lily stood up and said goodnight to Shaun before walking out with X6. The long halls of the Institute were confusing, twisting and turning into other buildings. All the dorms looked the same with white walls and furniture that looked brand new. When the courser finally stopped outside of a random room Lily looked inside and caught a glimpse of a large bed that called to her.

"These are your new quarters, Ma'am." He watched her walk in.

"Wow...it's so clean." She chuckled.

"Yes, the room is cleaned twice a day. Here, take this beeper." He handed her a small, black square with a single blue button in the center.

She examined it closely before setting it down on the table next to the door.

"What does it do?"

"When the button is pressed it will send a series of beeps to my courser chip to signal that you're in need of assistance. It can be used 24 hours a day if the need ever rises."

"Why would I need assistance? It's not like I'm going to fall down and crack my head open."

"The purpose of the beeper is to summon me here for your needs should you require new towels or food." He explained.

"What? No, I don't want a slave!" She scoffed.

"I am not a slave, Ma'am." He looked puzzled, it was the second time she brought up that word today.

"Okay, but what if you're asleep? Wouldn't it bother you to have to come here at two in the morning to bring me a towel?"

"I do not require sleep so I am available to serve you any hour you need. As for leaving the SRB to come up here, I do not see it as an annoyance so long as it is justified."

Lily sighed and rubbed her head. He didn't even realize he was brainwashed.

"Alright, but don't expect me to use it. I can get my own food and towels."

"Whatever you wish, Ma'am." He nodded.

"You don't need to call me that, X6...it makes me feel old."

"Well, you are over two hundred years of age."

"Yes but...look just don't call me that." She huffed.

"Of course. What would you like me to call you?" X6 asked.

"I don't know, my name? Lily?"

"I do not feel comfortable addressing Father's mother by her first name."

"Jesus...alright how about Miss? That's what my Mr. Handy calls me."

"Very well. I will leave to let you get settled in for the evening. Should you require anything please use my beeper and I will come and help you."

"I won't but thank you." She smiled politely.

X6 nodded took a step back into the hallway.

"Goodnight." Lily waved to him.

"Sleep well, Miss." He slid the door closed and walked off, leaving her alone to explore her room.

It was big. Aside from the bed there was a desk, a closet, and a bathroom. Everything was white and new, something she hadn't seen since she woke up in this world. She walked over to the bed and lied down, moaning as she felt how soft and cloud-like it was.

"Oh, God." She exhaled.

Not even her and Nate's bed was this cozy. She snuggled one of the pillows and quickly felt sleep overcome her. She didn't bother to take off her shoes or dim the lights, she just lied there in silence while her body finally rested.

Home sweet home...


	2. Shower Blues

It wasn't long until Lily woke up in a panic.

Ever since she left the vault she could never get a full night of rest. Images of explosions and sounds of screams haunted her, turning every minute of sleep into a constant nightmare. Sometimes she could hear Nate's voice, calling out for help...screaming in agony. It was enough to drive her mad. She sat up in her bed and hugged the pillow beside her, trying to steady her breathing. Unfortunately, night terrors were so common for her now that she didn't even feel scared anymore, just annoyed.

She looked down at the pip-boy on her wrist and switched it on. Just past four in the morning. Some nights she was lucky if she could get three solid hours.

She took a deep breath and crawled out of the comfort of the bed, stretching and cracking the knuckles in her hands. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep, best to just get on with her day. She was trying to choose between taking a shower or excising when she heard soft taps outside of her door.  

"Come in?" She called out, wondering who would visit at this hour.

The white door slid open and Shaun walked in holding a small box and wearing pajamas.

"Hello, mother. I saw that your light was on, am I intruding?" He asked as he walked in.

"Of course not. Please come in." 

He followed her instructions and shut the door behind him, placing the small box on the edge of the bed between them. 

"I was going through some of my childhood items...I thought maybe you would like to have a look at them." 

She smiled and carefully opened it, looking down at all the old papers and photos. She picked up the first picture in the pile and examined it. 

"That photo was taken when I was three years of age." Shaun pointed out.

"Wow. You were so cute. Just as much as when you were a baby" She chuckled.

She picked up the next delicate picture and grinned brightly, seeing the resemblance right away.

"How old were you here?" She asked.

"Let me see...around fourteen."

"You looked so much like your dad. You even had the little dimple in your chin." 

"Did you know him when he was that young?" Shaun asked.

"We met in high school. He was in my math class...algebra. He was a class clown, everyone adored him. Except me, I thought he was so annoying." She chuckled.

"What made you come around?"

"One day he stopped me after class and we had never spoken before, he asked me if I would help him study for the big test coming up and I said no. Then he said he would take me on a date if I tutored him for one hour...he was always smooth like that." 

"He seemed like a very nice man." Shaun sighed. 

"He was...what about you? Were you ever married?" She asked softly.

"I'm afraid not. I had a lot of responsibilities in my youth that prevented me from courting. However, there was one young woman who I was quite taken with...short black hair, dark skin, brown eyes..." He trailed off.

"And?"

"She worked in the BioScience Division and there was an explosion. It killed three people, including her. I never got to tell her how I felt, it's something I've always regretted."

"Shaun, I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible." Lily touched her sons wrinkled hand.

"It was...but it was thirty years ago. I've dealt with the grief."

They talked for awhile longer, looked through more pictures and shared memories. It was nice, something that help Lily come to terms with the situation; that her son was a grown man.

Another knock on the door interrupted their bonding. 

"Come in." Lily called out.

Once again, the white door opened and X6-88 stood in the doorway holding a tray that was covered. He walked in and set it on the table near the door and went back to a standing position as if to wait for his next orders.

"You're breakfast is here, m'am" He spoke with a dullness that made Lily want to yawn.

"You didn't need to bring me anything, X6. I told you, I don't need a slave." 

"Oh, mother don't be silly. The synths here are built to serve us, they have no problem with that." Shaun spoke up.

Lily bit her tongue to avoid irritating her son. The last thing she needed was to be kicked out of the Institute.

"Well, I don't know if I'll have time to eat. I need to go outside and take care of some business." She switched subjects.

"Ah, well perhaps X6 can go with you." Shaun suggested.

"Why? I don't need a babysitter, son."

"Unit X6-88 is one of the best coursers we have here, mother. I have no doubts that he would be fully capable of keeping up with you...and besides, I would feel better knowing that you were in safe hands."

"Thank you, sir." X6 commented.

Lily sighed and looked over at the courser. He looked capable, maybe even too much so...but Desdemona's orders were to tell the Institute what they wanted to hear and to stay in there good graces. If that meant being shadowed by a courser, then so be it.

"Alright, I guess I could use someone watching my back." Lily agreed.

"Splendid...now, if you'll excuse me I should go and pay Dr. Volkhert a visit...I think I need some sleeping pills." Shaun took his exit and left his mother alone with the courser.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Neither of them wished to break it, so they stared at one another for a few moments, sizing each other up. This courser didn't seem to scary, it made Lily wonder why Deacon was so forward with warning her about them.

"I'm going to take a shower. Then we can leave." Lily finally spoke.

She walked over to the table with food and opened up the try to see a food supplement and purified water. Gross...she would rather eat a mirelurk burger than that slop.

"Can coursers eat food?" She asked.

"Yes, I have a stomach." X6 said flatly. 

"Sorry...it's just that yesterday you said you didn't need sleep so I wasn't sure."

"It's alright. I understand your questions. For the record, I could sleep, I simply choose not to."

"That's weird. If I could choose to sleep I would be doing it all day." 

"That wouldn't be very productive, m'am." 

"Stop calling me that. It's creepy." She crossed her arms. 

"It's formal." He countered. 

"It's annoying." Lily scoffed. 

X6 furrowed his brow and let out a soft growl. She couldn't tell behind his sunglasses, but he may have been rolling his eyes. She found it entertaining that it was possible to annoy her courser guard. 

"I'm going to go and shower now. Can you wait out here?" Lily gave up her pursuit to aggravate him.  

"Of course. I know how to wait." 

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?"

"Your sarcasm is noted." 

She turned and walked into the sparkly clean bathroom and shut the door behind her. It had quite literally been centuries since she had a hot shower, and she was looking forward to scrubbing ever inch of herself.

 

X6 waited outside and sat down in the desk chair by the door. He wasn't sure why this woman was so difficult to be around. Then again, she was a surface dweller. 

As minutes passed he looked around the room, studying objects and reciting the regulations of the SRB in his head. Father's mother was taking her sweet time getting cleaned up. 

It was just then that he heard a loud thud coming from the bathroom.

"Son of a bitch!" Lily called out.

Without thinking X6 sprinted into the bathroom and saw the woman sitting on the shower floor in an awkward position, legs twisted together and laying half on one side.

"Are you injured?" The courser asked.

"What the hell! Get out of here!" Lily yelped and covered up her chest with her arms.

He looked down and noticed why she was so frantic. She was naked. Water glistened against her fair skin, forming little water beads that trickled down her side. He also noticed the soapy web that ran from her neck in between her breasts, which were pressed together by her arms.

He suddenly felt uncoordinated and gawky, like his chest was flying inside of his throat.

"I-I apologize I thought you were in trouble." He mumbled out.

"I just slipped! I'm fine, X6, just go outside!" She squeaked.

He nodded and quickly exited the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and taking a deep breath.

Strange...his chest was acting very eccentric. Perhaps a slight arrhythmia brought on from the adrenaline of the situation. Although, his pants were unusually tight around his groin and he felt an odd sensation in his gut. He took a mental note to inform Dr. Ayo of his peculiar symptoms and sat back down at the desk, trying to erase the image of Father's mother laying on the shower floor...which for whatever reason was proving to be difficult.

 

She stepped out from the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed back in her vault suit and hair dripping, soaking the shoulders of her uniform. She cleared her throat and sat on her bed while she put her boots on.

X6 watched curiously. 

Father did resemble parts of his mother, his eyes were the same shade of brown and he had a similar nose, though hers was much more delicate and feminine. She stood up finally looked back at X6, slightly blushing over the incident in the bathroom. 

"Did you, um...see anything?" She asked embarrassed.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Jesus, can't you lie and say you didn't?" Lily covered her eyes in humiliation. 

"Lying isn't productive to our mission." 

"It's polite." 

"Okay," X6 straightened up "...I didn't see anything." 

Lily rolled her eyes. 

"I already know you did, I mean for future reference...lie." She said. 

"About everything?" He asked.

"No! Oh my god, never mind. Just, don't lie, okay?" 

"Affirmative." 

She grabbed her pip-boy and locked it back on her wrist. She then reached for a clean towel on the shelf and wrapped it over her hair, squeezing out all the excess water and patting it dry. 

"M'am, may I ask you something?" 

"Didn't you just?" She slightly smiled. 

"Very funny," he didn't laugh "...why is there a strange creature inscribed on your right hip?"

Lily stuttered and blushed a bit more.

"It's an owl." She said quietly.

"An owl?" X6 was curious.

"Yes. It's a bird...or was a bird. It's just a tattoo, X6." 

"Tattoo...like a permanent marking?"

"Exactly. I got it when I was twenty."

 X6 nodded and decided not to pry. 

"Ready to go?" Lily asked as she set the damp towel down. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Great. Teleport us to Diamond City. We're going to meet someone there." 

"Affirmative, stand next to me." 

She listened and stood beside him, he glanced to notice her height, maybe one or two inches shorter than he was. He could smell the scent of her shampoo with her close proximity and decided to take her advice and pretend like he didn't notice. 

"This is X6-88 ready to relay to Diamond City with one companion." He stated aloud. 

Lily braced herself for the teleportation and squeezed her eyes shut. 

_Diamond City, here we come._

 

 

 

 


	3. Cheers!

There was a tense feeling in the air that lingered even after Lily and X6 teleported up to the surface. They were a mile out from Diamond City, mostly so nobody saw them teleport. Lily didn't mind, she enjoyed the fresh air, X6 on the other hand, seemed tense and nervous.

They walked in silence, side by side with their guns glued to their hands. They didn't dare talk to one another to avoid bringing up the situation in the bathroom. However, the silence was getting on Lily's nerves.

"So, X6...do you have an actual name?" She asked.

"X6-88 is my designation, I do not require any other identification." He kept his eyes forward.

She nodded and decided to go back to silence. Talking to him was like talking to a brick wall. She looked back at the road and saw the lights of the city coming into view. Finally. It was her home away from home...she loved going to visit Nick and Piper there, stopping in with Ellie to help on a case or two. But today wasn't a social call, it was serious. 

"May I ask a question now, m'am?" X6 spoke up. 

"Sure." Lily looked up at the courser. 

"Why are we going to Diamond City?"

"I have business. Have you ever been?" She switched subjects quickly.

"No, but I've heard many things. The mayor there is a synth agent. Perhaps we could stop by and pick up his latest report."

She stopped in her tracks and playfully shoved X6's shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa...go back a second? Mayor Mc-fuck-you is a synth? Oh my God, Piper was right." She half chuckled.

"Yes, he's a valuable source of control in the Commonwealth. It's best to keep his identity a secret."

"Oh, come on! I can't even tell one person?"

"I would advise against it." 

"Damn. Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut...for now." She smiled.

X6 looked down at her white teeth and felt arrhythmia set in again. Maybe he was malfunctioning...if it happened again he would definitely have to report it to Dr. Ayo.

As they walked through the gates to the city X6 looked over the skyline and let out a soft noise of approval. "It seems like a good place to stock up on supplies." He commented.

"Well, that isn't why we're here. Come on, follow me."

Lily walked through the dirt path of the town and passed a guard who made a comment about her physical attributes and gave her a whistle. It confused X6...why would a man communicate with her through a whistle? Was it some sort of secret language...this had to be reported to Father immediately. He followed her into a bar that looked old and run down and sat next to her by the register. He looked around at all the patrons...some looked decent, but most seemed like the troublesome type he should keep his eye on.

"M'am, please tell me we didn't come all the way here for a drink." X6 looked at Lily. 

"Of course not. I'm meeting someone here later, he just won't be here for a few hours. And you know what's best for passing the time?" She smiled.

"Routine maintenance." He said in a serious tone.

"Um, no...taking shots." She chuckled.

"That doesn't seem very smart. It could leave you vulnerable."

"Wrong. Hey, Vadim!" She called to a man across the bar.

"Ah, look who it is! My favorite little vault dweller. Come, give me kiss!"

The man spoke in a strange accent and looked like he was already intoxicated himself. X6 watched closely as Lily leaned forward and kissed the strange man on the cheek.

"You stay in room two tonight on the house! I miss seeing that beautiful face in my bar!" The man laughed.

"You're too kind, Vadim. This is my...friend. Care to set us up with some drinks?" She winked at him...another code perhaps.

"Of course, my little flower! Vodka, I just open new bottle!"

The man pulled out two small glasses and poured clear liquid into them and nudged them across the bar. Immediately, Lily took down the glass and slammed it onto the counter.

"Ah! Fucking burns...okay, X6, your turn." She looked at him.

"I don't drink alcohol." 

"Just drink it, it won't bite."

"No."

"I thought Shaun said you were capable of keeping up with me." She chuckled.

"I believe he meant in combat, not in binge drinking."

"Oh come on, just one little shot." She batted her lashes.

X6 sighed and picked up the small glass. It wasn't that much, perhaps an ounce of liquid. He tossed the drink back into his mouth feeling it burn it's way down his esophagus. He coughed once before setting the glass down calmly and looking back up at Lily.

"Happy now?" He asked.

"Yep. You're a real natural, X6. I'm impressed." She smiled.

It was strange, in a way X6 felt accomplished that he could make Father's mother impressed. It felt almost as good as when Dr. Ayo tells him he preformed superbly. 

"Ma'am I think you've had enough. You don't want to get drunk in a place like this." He watched as she ordered more drinks. 

"Can synths get drunk?" She asked, ignoring his previous statement.

"I've never tested it out."

"Good, drink this." She gave him another.

"There's no reason to-"

"Pretty please?" She smiled.

There it was...the arrhythmia. His synthetic heart raced, sending signals of panic to his brain. Still, he drank the alcohol. He wanted to continue to impress Father's Mother.

"Done." He set the glass on the bar.

"Wow. You have a hell of a tolerance, X6."

"Thank you, Ma'am." He nodded.

She winked at him and swallowed down her shot. X6 watched closely as head tilted back to drink, showing off the curve of her neck. It brought back images of her in the shower. He forced his eyes away and looked around, only to notice a suspicious man staring at Lily from across the room. 

He looked poor, ripped and dirty clothes. Slowly, he made his way closer. X6 felt a protective urge overcome him. 

"Ma'am, please stop drinking." He said under his breath "...you need to have your wits about you in a place like this." 

"It's alright, X6. I can handle a few drinks." She chuckled. 

The man was closer now, only a few feet from Lily. X6 balled up his fists as he walked into her personal space. 

"Hey, this guy bothering you, sweetheart?" The man gestured to X6.

"No. He's fine." Lily glanced up at the man.  

"Well, I don't like the looks of him. Maybe you should get somewhere safer. I gotta shack just outside of town...you want to rest up there? I got a real nice bed." He wore a creepy smile. 

"I'm good. Thanks." She scoffed. 

She turned her back to him and gazed at X6. The man didn't leave, instead he grabbed a stand of Lily's chocolate colored hair and brushed it to the side. X6 felt his fingernails dig into the palms of his hand. He let out a low growl at the sight. 

"Come on, angel. I bet I could show you a real good time." The stranger whispered to her. 

"She said no." X6 scowled. 

"Nobody asked you, buddy." The man scoffed in his direction. 

Calmly, X6 stood up from his stool and towered over the man. Without another word he punched the man in the jaw, sending him falling back onto the bar floor. Lily gasped and stood up while everyone else gathered around to watch. Quickly, X6 pulled on her arm and dragged her out of the bar, back into an alley behind an old shack. 

"X6!" Lily pulled her arm from him. 

He took a deep breath and looked back at her. He couldn't quite read her reaction, it was a mix of confusion and anger. 

"I could have handled that idiot, you didn't have to get violent!" She scoffed. 

"That man was looking at you like you were a toy. You should thank me for knocking him out." 

Lily sighed and crossed her arms. Maybe he was right, if she had gotten a few more drinks in her there's no telling what might have happened. She looked back up to the courser and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on his cheek. She could feel X6 react and stop breathing for a moment, much to her surprise. 

"Thank you." She backed away. 

X6 nodded and touched where her lips were on his face. It felt strange. Warm, yet cold with the absence of her touch. And his heart raced again...

"You're welcome, Ma'am...now, we should get back to the Institute." He said slowly. 

"What? I have a meeting in an hour." Lily looked confused. 

"Well...I may have cut open my knuckles when I punched that man."

He held up his left hand and she noticed blood dripping down to his wrist. 

"Holy shit...okay, you go ahead. I'll stay here." 

"No. I will not leave you alone while that man is still in the area. Stand next to me and hold onto my arm." X6 directed. 

Lily sighed and looked around for any watchers. Deacon was going to be pissed that she missed her drop off...

She stood beside the courser and wrapped her arm around his, taking note of how muscular it was. 

"This is X6-88 ready to relay back to the Institute with one companion." He spoke aloud. 

 

A sudden flash and they were gone. 


	4. New Feelings

X6-88 waited patently in Dr. Binet's office while he searched his drawers for a medical kit. His hand was still bleeding, being held together by a cloth. The pain was gone, but his mind still buzzed from thinking about the man in the bar and his behavior towards Lily. 

"Tell me how this happened." Alan sat across from him with stimpak ready. 

"I got into an altercation with a civilian."

"For good reason, I hope? The last thing we need is more people being afraid of us." He cleaned off X6's hand, methodically wiping down all the blood and applying the stim.

"He was being disrespectful towards Father's mother." X6 explained.

"And that called for violence?" Alan asked.

"Yes...he said very inappropriate things to her. Then he touched her back." He could feel himself getting worked up all over again. 

"I'm sure that woman is capable of taking care of herself. It was silly of Father to even assign you to her in the first place. Doctor Ayo needs you in the SRB, not chasing some stranger around the Commonwealth."

X6 was confused as to why Dr. Binet would disagree with Father, though he did have to admit that he missed working with his fellow coursers. 

"I enjoy practicing my combat skills on the surface. Also, it's nice to get out and see the Commonwealth...although I have been experiencing odd sensations in my chest recently."

"Really? Go over your symptoms with me." Alan sat down across from the synth.

"Increased heart rate, heavy breathing. Unexplained sensations in my lower abdomen."

"Interesting...not brought on by physical activity?"

"Negative. It happens randomly. At times when I am not prepared." 

"Hmm...give me an example." The doctor pulled out a pen and clipboard. 

"The most recent symptoms occurred when Father's mother kissed me on my cheek. It felt strange...there was a flutter that resonated in my stomach. Should I be concerned?"

Dr. Binet coughed and sheepishly backed away from the courser. He mumbled something under his breath and put his supplies away. X6 watched closely, examining his odd behavior.

"Shall I report this to Dr. Ayo?" He asked the doctor.

"Um...no. I think it's alright, X6. That feeling your describing is quite normal actually, it's a very human emotion."

"I thought that coursers were incapable of human emotions."

"Untrue, although that is what we strive for, it is very possible for coursers to develop human-like emotions such as guilt or grief."

"What emotion am I going through?" 

The doctor sighed and sat back across from X6, scratching his head while he thought about how to explain this. "Infatuation." He simply stated.

"With what?" The courser raised his brow.

"With Father's Mother. It seems you may be attracted to her...physically."

"I don't follow."

"Well, that woman is very...well, she's..." 

"...beautiful?" X6 finished his sentence. 

"Yes. And perhaps you feel drawn to her because of her relationship with Father."

"What should I do? Report it to Doctor Li for her research?"

"As interesting as your condition is, I wouldn't recommend telling anyone. It would only get yourself into trouble."

"Understood. Should I inform Father's Mother?"

"What? No. It's best to keep this between us. Just be careful."

"I am always careful. Dr. Ayo compliments me on how safe and quiet I am." 

"I mean be careful with her...don't act on your feelings. Do you understand what I mean?" Alan tried to dance around the subject. 

X6 nodded. Part of him was still confused but he decided it was best to not mention it. The doctor stood up and excused himself, patting X6 on the back before leaving the room. It was odd...why would Dr. Binet pat his back like that? As if he was compassionate? More confusion...

 

X6 walked out of the Robotics department and headed up to Lily's quarters, still fascinated with the emotion that Dr. Binet had explained to him. He had never experienced desire before, especially not for another person. It seemed a little far fetched that he would develop feelings such as those but when he stopped to think about Lily's smile or the way she walked he could feel the excitement burn in his chest.

As he turned the corner to Lily's bedroom he noticed it was empty.

"M'am?" He asked.

He walked into the bathroom, then into the closet. She was gone. Worry began to swirl around in his head as he walked down to main floor. Across the hall he saw Allie Filmore reading papers and he approached, clearing his throat to alert her of his presence.

"Unit X6-88...pleasure to see you." The woman smiled politely.

"You as well, M'am. I apologize for disturbing you, I cannot find Father's Mother...have you seen her?"

"Yes, she teleported to the surface a few minutes ago. She didn't tell you?"

X6 rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Typical...he shouldn't have let the woman out of his sight. How could he suffer from this strange 'infatuation' and still find himself irritated at her behavior? It didn't make sense...

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll go to Advanced Systems and get her location."

*

"Well, well, look who it is! And only three hours late for our drop off." Deacon smiled.

"I'm sorry, alright? I got held up in Diamond City." Lily walked through the streets of Sanctuary with a smirk on her face.

The two agents hugged and and sat down on the sofa in the main house. Lily sighed in relief to finally be off her feet. Teleporting in and out of the Institute made her feel sick.

"So, I heard a certain someone got into a bar fight with a tall, dark man beside them. Is that why you didn't show?"

"Maybe. Maybe I wanted to get my hair cut."

Deacon sarcastically chuckled and pushed his sunglasses over his head, exposing his blue eyes to her for the fourth time since meeting. He only did it in serious moments, and she could read the concern on his face from a mile away.

"Seriously, what the fuck are you doing with a courser? You know what those things are capable or right?" He sighed.

"He's my babysitter. I had to bring him. Besides, you remember what Dez told me, I can't afford to piss anyone off. If I refuse an escort it'll look suspicious."

"So, you were going to bring him to our drop off? Jesus." He scoffed.

"We use like a million code phrases! He wouldn't understand anything."

"Whisper, you gotta be more careful. If your cover is blown then we are all in danger. We can't afford any fuck ups."

"I'm careful, Deacon. I promise...besides, this courser is so weird. He isn't at all how you make them out to be."

"Don't underestimate them. They were built for killing."

"I know, I know." She leaned back into the sofa. "He seems harmless though...kinda innocent too. You know they never drink alcohol?"

"Oh my god...please tell me you tried to get a courser drunk! Glory would love that." He laughed.

"Tried and failed...but he has seen me naked already." She smirked.

"Whoa, whoa...seriously? That's so unfair! You won't even show me the tattoo you have on your leg!"

They both laughed and chatted more, discussing the details of the drop off. As more time passed Lily felt exhaustion set in. She looked at her pip-boy, checking to see the time.

"Jesus...past midnight." She yawned.

"You gonna sleep here? We can share my bed." Deacon offered.

"Yeah, right like I'm gonna sleep with you! You steal all of the blankets."

"C'mon," He smiled. "I'll walk you to the guest house." He stood up and held his hand out for her to grab.

"I'm too tired to walk." Lily complained.

"Ugh, what a princess...fine, hop on." He turned around.

She grinned and crawled onto his back, letting him carry her piggy-back style. When they walked out into the streets they giggled more about gossip and Deacon made a joke about how heavy she was. As they neared the guest house Lily looked up the road and saw X6 standing there, arms crossed. 

"Oh, fuck." She gasped.

"Please tell me that isn't who I think it is..." Deacon sighed.

X6 walked over to them, hand on his laser pistol. Lily dropped off of his back and calmly met him half way, giving Deacon a look for him to step away.

"X6..." She said nervously.

"M'am...what are you doing here?" He growled.

"I...I just needed some fresh air. I didn't think you would mind some alone time."

"Who was that man carrying you?" He continued questioning her, looking back at Deacon who was lingering in the background.

"It's okay he isn't going to hurt me."

"You don't know that, M'am." 

"Yes I do, he's my best friend! He would never do anything to hurt me." She defended him. 

"You are far too nice for your own good. It isn't wise for you to be out in the Commonwealth unattended."

"Seriously?" She scoffed. "I made it this far without a courser, I can mange by myself. And I don't follow your orders...you follow mine."

"I only follow Father's orders. And he instructed me to accompany you while you are on the surface...I cannot do that if you leave without telling me."

"I thought you would want a break! You got hurt earlier, I just assumed you wouldn't care." She shrugged. 

"Well, I do care. You aren't permitted to leave without my escort." 

"I'm not a porcelain doll, X6. I can handle myself. I don't need you to follow my around all the time!" She raised her voice.

X6 felt his brow relax as he took a short breath. He didn't understand why her words stung...perhaps it had to do with this 'infatuation' he was feeling.

"M'am...I don't want you to be hurt." He admitted.

Lily sighed and relaxed her tense muscles. She could tell that he meant what he was saying. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to see my friend." 

"You could have informed me. I would have given you alone time." 

"I know. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. 

There it was...the quickening in his chest. More overwhelming than ever. He looked down at her hand and felt himself stop breathing for a moment...

"Yes." He said softly. 

Lily smiled and removed her hand. "Thanks...well, since your here...you want a tour? This is the neighborhood where I lived before the war." She looked around. 

"And Father?" He asked. 

"Yes," she chuckled. "Father lived here too. Wanna see his old baby room?" 

X6 nodded and noticed a slight tug at the corner of his mouth. Odd...

"Great. Come on." Lily motioned for him to follow. 

They walked down the streets of Sanctuary, talking softly about the what it was like back then...and for a moment X6 decided that he liked this new emotion...that he could get used to it. 


	5. Pinky Promise

Lily took a deep breath, focusing on her target through the scope of her sniper rifle.

_Breathe..._

She pulled the trigger, feeling the jolt of the rifle as the bullet flew forward and killed the mole rat that stood fifteen feet away. She smiled and lowered the gun, satisfied with her hit.

"Perfect shot, M'am. I couldn't have done better myself." X6 complimented her.

"Thanks...I wish I got it between the eyes but we can't all be perfect." Lily chuckled.

She slung the rifle behind her back and walked up the street with X6 a few steps behind. They were in Concord, exploring all of the old buildings and practicing their long range shooting. It was a nice break from Lily's responsibilities. Between the Railroad and the Institute she could hardly catch her breath. Just for a moment she wanted to relax and enjoy her life.

"Miss?" X6 asked as they walked.

Lily smiled, it was funny to her how he could switch from called her 'm'am' to 'miss' so quickly. "What's up?" She turned to face him.

"As much I enjoy seeing your combat skills at work, I must suggest we get back to the Institute as soon as possible. I've been alerted that Father would like to speak with you."

"Ten more minutes? I just want to see if I could find some Wonderglue in one of these old buildings."

"Very well. Ten minutes." X6 nodded.

They walked further into Concord, picking a small workshop to explore. Dust covered the majority of everything and in the corner were two skeletons that Lily avoided eye contact with. She walked upstairs and opened an old desk, pulling out stacks of 200 year old papers when she found a stash of food. As she pulled out an old box of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes she heard a soft gasp behind her. She smiled and turned around to see X6 staring at the old box, mouth slightly open.

"X6," she giggled. "do you like Fancy Lads?" It was shocking to think he might like anything remotely sweet.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Hmm...do you want this box?"

"Yes, M'am." He nodded again with more excitement.

"What will you give me for it?" She grinned, loving seeing the courser so intrigued.

"What?"

"If I give you it, I want something in return. What do you got?"

"I'll give you adhesive. Three bottles." He negotiated.

"That's pretty good...but I want something else."

"I don't have much else you would want. Perhaps a box of Instamash?"

"No, no. I want you to do something for me."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet. How about this...I give you the box of cakes and in return you owe me one favor. And whatever it is, you have to say yes."

X6 thought for a moment...it was so rare to find an unopened box of Fancy Lads in the Commonwealth, and they no longer sold them in the Institute due to popular demand...

"Very well. I will owe you one favor." He agreed.

"Pinky promise?" Lily asked.

"Pinky what?"

"It's a pre-war thing. Here, give me your hand."

He held out his right hand and watched as Lily took off his glove. The cold air in the room was replaced by the warmth of her touch. For the first time their hands were skin to skin and he suddenly felt flushed and nervous. She locked her pinky finger around his and held it there, looking up at him with wide eyes. She too was flushed, though X6 didn't understand why.

"A-alright...now kiss your hand and I'll kiss mine. That means you can't ever break our promise, okay?" He nodded.

They both leaned forward and kissed their fist, only inches away from each other. Lily held her breath, looking into X6's sunglasses while she kissed her hand. It was weird...she had butterflies in her stomach, just like she did when she got really nervous. What she didn't anticipate was when her fingers grazed X6 there was a shock. A spark. Her mind told her it was electricity...nothing else.

"We...should head back to the Institute." She let go of his hand.

"Wait-" He stopped her. "...May I consume these first?" He held up the box of cakes.

"Sure." She chuckled.

*

"Ah, Mother...there you are." Shaun smiled.

His room was pristine as always, she felt guilty that she walked inside, leaving small traces of dirt on his white floor. "Hello, son."

X6 lingered in the back, politely listening in on their conversation.

"Tell me, what would you do when someone has stolen something from you?" Shaun asked.

"Well, I don't know. Talk it out, see if we can resolve things peacefully." She answered honestly.

"An admirable goal...and yet we find ourselves in a situation where more must be done."

"What's happened?" She asked.

"A group that calls themselves the Railroad have acquired a number of synths in the past few months. Changing their faces, wiping their memories. They believe they are somehow 'freeing' these synths...that they are somehow sentient beings. You've been in contact with the Railroad, I assume you know of their delusions?"

Lily felt her heart race. She didn't think Shaun would ever bring them up to her.

"Um...sure. I've met them but I don't know them." She tried to downplay her real relationship to them.

"You don't have to lie, Mother, I'm well aware that you had to contact them in order to find me. Nonetheless, they are a minor nuisance but lately they've become more bold. And it's time for us to respond."

"What do you mean?" She tried to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"We have learned that they are in possession of four missing synths at a location known as Bunker Hill. I am sending you to re-acquire those synths before the Railroad has a chance to hide them. Understand?"

"It's just a few synths, Shaun...I mean, what's the point?"

"We need to make a statement to the Railroad. Show them that we tire of their ways. Now go, I've dispatched a courser to meet you outside. The sooner you leave the better."

"Wait, X6 isn't coming?" She asked.

"Negative. I need X6 here." Shaun looked over at him.

"Yes, sir." He nodded.

As Shaun walked away, leaving them alone Lily scoffed. She wanted to argue more, to try and convince him to let them have the synths.

"M'am, are you alright?" X6 noticed her furrowed brow.

"I'm fine. Just...wait for me in my quarters, alright? I'll try and be quick with this." She sighed.

"Very well. Just be safe." He nodded.

As soon as she was alone she panicked and pulled out her pip-boy, immediately teleporting to HQ.

*

Desdemona stood in the main room with Glory and Deacon, smoking and going over plans. When Lily rushed in the room they all looked over to her and noticed the worry in her eyes.

"Whisper! What's wrong?" Deacon rushed over to her and embraced her.

"Bunker Hill!" She was out of breath.

"What about it?" Dez asked.

"The Institute...they know about it! The synths there!" She panted.

"Fuck." Glory sighed.

"Great. The timing couldn't be worse! Stockton's been sitting on those synths for days. We have nowhere to move them." Dez threw her cigarette to the floor.

"I've been ordered to re-capture them. What do I do?"

"You can't! Those synths deserve their freedom, they've worked so hard to get here!" Glory protested.

"But she can't raise suspicion! If we let Whisper capture then we can set them free later on when we take down the Institute!" Deacon fought back.

"Enough!" Dez stopped them. "Look, maintaining your cover is vital -but this...the sacrifice is too great. I mean, we've never known when the Institute would strike next and now we do! Let's use this opportunity to show them that we won't back down!"

"Exactly. We hit them before they hit us." Glory nodded.

"What about the courser assigned to Whisper?" Deacon sighed.

"He isn't here...they gave me another one for this mission."

"Kill him. Don't give him the chance to re-capture those synths." Dez ordered.

"You want me to kill a courser? Alone? Jesus, Dez." Lily scoffed.

"You've done it before and you'll do it again. Take Deacon with you, maybe he can help. Now move...we don't have much time."

*

"Shit, it's getting dark. We gotta hurry it up." Deacon looked around nervously.

"Shh! That courser should be around the corner. No matter what just don't talk to him, alright? If he gets suspicious he may send a signal."

"My lips are sealed."

They crossed the old buildings into an alley and spotted the courser. Lily sized him up, noticing that he wasn't as tall or built as X6 was...

"I've been waiting for you." The courser spoke.

Creepy.

"Sorry, I'm late." She smiled to gain his trust.

"Next time, move faster." He growled.

She rolled her eyes. X6 would never give her so much attitude.

"We need to move now. It appears that the Railroad and Brotherhood have been alerted to our plans."

"The Brotherhood?Shit." Lily sighed.

"Let's move out. I have all of the recall codes." The three of them all ran past the fighting.

Between the synths, the Brotherhood, and the Railroad it was a mess. Bodies were piling up from each faction and bullets flew past Lily's ears. She held onto Deacon's hand and pulled him through the market, following the courser to a basement she had no knowledge of. Inside was more fighting. Soldiers in full power armor fought Railroad heavies while gen 1s teleported in. Deacon tripped over a dead body and slammed his jaw to the floor, yelling in pain. Lily scooped him up and pulled him along until they reached a tunnel. At the end were the four synths, looking around in fear and crying when they saw the courser.

"No! Please!" One shouted.

"Hey, it's okay..." Lily comforted them.

She pulled out her gun and looked back to the courser, seeing the confusion on his face.

"M'am, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Sorry." She sighed and shot her entire clip into his head.

He stumbled back until falling onto the floor, reaching for his gun. Deacon kicked it away from him and pulled out his rifle, putting the final bullet into him.

"Oh my god." A synth gasped.

"You're free to go. Don't worry, the Railroad isn't about to let you be captured." Lily spoke to them.

They thanked her and swiftly left, noticing the bodies all over the basement. Nearly everyone had died.

They ran to the surface and into the alley where they met with the courser, panting as they caught their breath.

"Fuck...that was intense." Deacon sighed.

"Right?" She exhaled. "I gotta go meet with my son, do some damage control. Lemme see your jaw really quick." She took his face in her hands and saw the gash on his chin. She pulled out a stimpak and injected it, kissing his forehead after.

"All better?" She asked.

"You know, now that you mention it I might need a kiss on my lips too." He smiled.

"Shut up." She chuckled.

"Good luck with your crazy offspring. I'll report to Dez and give her the details."

They parted and Lily headed for the ruins of C.I.T. in search for Shaun...

*

As the darkness set in, the cold did too. The roof of the C.I.T was chilly, no doubt as Lily walked on it, seeing Shaun waiting for her in the center. She walked over, watching him as he looked over the Commonwealth.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hello Mother...did you know that in all my years in the Institute I have never set foot in the Commonwealth? Not once." He sighed.

"Wow...why not?"

"I never had a reason. But now...standing here, seeing it for myself. This just confirms everything I've known...the Commonwealth is dead. There's no future here."

"It's not so bad, Shaun. People manage, they survive." Lily looked with him.

"Perhaps...but at what cost? Until now, I've never realized how fortunate I was to be spared a life in this wasteland. I know to you I was stolen, but really the Institute saved me. Both of us."

"How could you say that? They killed your father...they left me there. Frozen. For centuries."

"They did. And I apologize for that. I'll admit...when I had you released from Vault 111 I never imagined that you would survive...let alone come and find me. But to do so...I find it extraordinary." He smiled.

"So it was you. You let me out."

"Yes...it was my decision. There was no reason to keep you frozen...and well, I suppose I wanted to see what would happen. I wanted to see if you would still come and find me after all this time."

"Shaun...of course I would. I still love you...even now."

"I know you do...its, well...remarkable. Soon, I hope you can understand that everything I done has been for the future...a future which I hope isn't in jeopardy after the events today."

Lily sighed. Of course he wouldn't say it back...he never has.

"I'm sorry...we were totally ambushed. The Brotherhood was there...the Railroad. And when the courser died I just fled. I was in danger." She lied.

"Bunker Hill was meant to cement your place with the directorate...now it will only look suspicious!" He sighed. "For now, I'll refrain from sharing the outcome with the others...speaking of which, it's time for you to become more involved in the future of the Institute. I want you to meet me inside and attend out meeting. I'll be waiting."

With that, Shaun teleported inside, leaving Lily on the roof in the quiet of the night.

She sighed in relief that he believed her lies... Now, time to tell some more.


	6. Bear Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for the boring dialogue in the meeting but there's some nice fluff at the end... :)

"Good. We're all here, I think it's time to begin."

Shaun spoke as he sat at the head of the long table. Lily sat next to him, watching as her son took the lead. She could feel the glares from the other members of the directorate, most of them coming from Dr. Ayo who X6 always spoke highly of, but to Lily he was just another asshole who has too much power.

"Sir, excuse me but what exactly is she doing here?" The asshole spoke up, proving Lily's point.

"I will address that, but there are other subjects that require our attention first." Shaun switched subjects quickly. "It's clear that our safety needs to be our primary concern...to that end, where are we on phase three?"

"Uh, sir...are you sure we should be discussing that right now...given all parties present?" Doctor Li asked.

Lily rolled her eyes, it was obvious they meant her, why dance around the subject? Why did Shaun even want her there? All she wanted to do was get up and leave...

"Have to heard about phase three, Mother?" Shaun turned to her.

"No." She shook her head. Behind her she could hear Ayo scoffing under his breath.

"There's no shame in being out of the loop," Shaun glared at Justin "phase three is simply the activation of a nuclear reactor that can provide the Institute with power now and forever. It will ensure not just our survival, but our prosperity."

"Wow, sounds like an important step." Lily nodded.

"Well, that's an understatement. The reactor is close to ready, but we still have a few tasks ahead of us. That's where you come in."

"Sir?" Allie spoke up.

"Yes, Doctor Filmore. Previously we would rely on Kellogg for above ground operations, yes? Well, now he's gone. And while I'm not overly fond of putting my mother in harms way, she has certainly proven herself capable."

"Yes, but..." Ayo interrupted.

"This is not a matter for debate. Now, there is one more item we need to discuss."

"I don't know if this is the time..." Doctor Holdren stopped him.

"Please, it is time." Shaun paused. "As I'm sure several of you are aware, I have been under Dr. Volkhert's care for some time. I'm sorry...this is difficult for me." He sighed.

"Shaun, what's going on?" Lily asked. Even in the short time she's known her child she could tell when he was upset...he furrowed his brow the same way Nate did...

"I'm...I'm sorry to say that I am dying."

"What?" Dr. Li gasped.

"You can't be serious!" Ayo also commented.

"Please! Everyone, please! I'm sorry, this isn't how I wanted to tell you but we're running out of time."

Everyone stared at Lily, waiting for her reaction. She could feel her heart burn with sadness at the thought of losing another loved one. "You're...dying?" She asked softly.

"Yes. A very aggressive form of cancer. We can talk more later." Shaun placed his hand on hers to comfort her. "The Institute cannot survive without leadership. The Directorate must continue working together with the goals of everyone in mind. With that being said, I am naming my mother as my successor."

"Oh, boy." Holdren exhaled.

"Really?" Allie looked worried.

"Seems a poor choice..." Li said to herself.

"How can you possibly justify this?! She isn't one of us! She isn't even a scientist!" Ayo stood up.

"Ignoring your borderline insubordinate tone I will simply say this. The Institute has enough scientists. What it needs is a leader. This will conclude this meeting. You're dismissed."

Ayo scoffed and shuffled out of the room with Li and Holdren behind. Allie stopped and put her hand on Shaun's shoulder for a moment before leaving.

Once they were alone, Lily felt a tear fall onto her cheek. "I had no idea..." She wiped it away.

"I know, well...it's a lot to take in at once. I'm sorry, Mother. I hope it wasn't too presumptuous of me to put you in charge without even asking."

"I...I don't know." Her head was practically spinning. 

"Of course you can. I believe in you, Mother." He placed his hand on hers. "I know this much be...hard for you. So, you should take some time, let everything sink in. When you're ready, talk to Allie. She'll help you figure out what to do next. Right now, I just need to rest."

Everything was fuzzy once she stood up. The white walls of the Institute seemed to close around her, choking her as she left the room. Her heart was heavy thinking about losing another loved one. And to cancer? It was exactly what happened to her mother when she was twelve. It was like God had cursed her with the cruel punishment of being the last survivor...over and over again. 

She stumbled into her quarters with her lip trembling, trying to hold back a cry.

_Just make it to the bed...make it to the bed and you can cry yourself to sleep..._

"Ma'am?...Is something wrong?" X6 stood up in concern.

Lily was startled, she had forgotten that he was waiting there for her. "Mm-hmm." She lied even though tears were spilling over her lashes. 

"You're crying." He observed. 

She let out a shaky sigh and swallowed back her hurt. She didn't want to break down...not now, not while anyone was watching. She was far too proud and far too deep in denial. 

"Ma'am?" X6 repeated, more confused. 

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't fucking cry..._

Then she made the mistake of looking up into the sunglasses of her courser guard. He was the only friend she had here...without thinking she suddenly rushed into his arms, hugging his torso and crying into his chest. X6 froze, tense at the sudden contact. In all his time in the Institute he couldn't recall a single time when he had been hugged. By anyone. His mouth opened to tell her to step away from him but no words came out. Instead he slowly, he put his arms around her, quietly holding her while she sobbed.

Part of him was cautious, slightly wary of this physical contact. However, the majority of him was curious...intrigued even. This was his first hug...he had seen many of the scientists do it, even some synths...and even though Father's Mother was crying he had to admit...he enjoyed holding her. It made a warmth spread through his chest...

And when she finally separated from him and apologized he felt an odd feeling in his stomach...one that was far more intense than anything he had ever felt. 

He wanted to hug her again... 

 


	7. Project Sierra

Lily found herself in a calm state when she awoke the next morning. Her eyes fluttered open to see the white pillows surrounding her, fluffed up and warm. She nuzzled her face into one, letting out a quiet sigh of comfort. Finally some much needed rest after the bomb that was dropped on her the night before.

Her heart still ached from the news but after over an hour of crying into X6's arms she finally felt ready to face everything thrown at her. Firstly, by telling Desdemona that she was appointed the Institute's next director. The only problem with that is trying to get away from X6 for a few hours...

"Sleep well?" X6 suddenly asked from behind her.

Lily gasped and sat up, unaware of his presence. "Jesus! You scared me!" She placed her hand over her heart.

"My apologies, Ma'am." He sat across the room at her desk with a old magazine.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since last night. I haven't left."

Her brow furrowed as she looked around the room. There were no televisions or computers...just the magazine on the desk. What the hell did he do for so many hours? "So, you just...watched me sleep?"

"Yes." He responded as if it were normal.

"Oh. I didn't do anything weird, did I?" She sighed.

"No, Ma'am. Although, you do seem to snore when you lie on your back. I would recommend consulting with Dr. Volkhert about that."

She chuckled and took the covers off, letting her feet dangle off the side of the bed. She didn't want to admit it...but it was nice knowing that he was there to watch over her while she slept. Just so she was safe...not because she needed him or anything.

"So, listen..." She cleared her throat. "I wanted to apologize for last night. For crying to you...I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright, Ma'am. I found it enjoyable."

Lily could feel her heart hammer in her chest while she listened to him. It was a familiar sensation...almost giddy. What the hell? She chuckled and brushed it off...there was no way in hell a courser would be flirting with her. He probably didn't even understand what that meant. Still...she wanted to test him. "Do you mean my crying?" She joked.

"No. I mean the physical contact."

"The hug."

"Yes. The hug. I've never experienced that before. It was very interesting."

"What? You've never been hugged before? Like...ever?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head. "Although, I have been patted on the back recently by Dr. Binet...does that count?"

"I don't think so, X6."

"Oh...well, then yes. It was my first hug." He nodded.

"Aww, that's so cute." She smiled.

"No." X6's brow furrowed. He never liked that word in reference to him.

Lily laughed and stood up from the bed, walking over to X6 while she teased him. "Wanna do it again?" She opened her arms to welcome him in, even though she was expecting him to decline. To her surprise, he stood up and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly and forcing her head into his chest. She almost squealed out of shock but found herself smiling instead. Maybe he was human after all...

"What's going on here?" Dr. Ayo was suddenly in the doorway.

Lily gasped and pushed X6 away from her, blushing fiercely while she fumbled out words. "Oh! I was...we...I-"

Ayo rolled his eyes and ignored her, looking to X6. "Come with me, I need your latest report."

X6 nodded and followed him out, turning to say goodbye to Lily before the door shut. She gave him a gentle wave and caught the glare Justin was giving her...

"Fuck." She sighed under her breath, heart still pounding from being caught hugging a courser. On the plus side...now was her chance to go to Desdemona...

*

"What was going on in there?" Ayo confronted X6 in the hallway.

"Father's Mother wanted a hug, so I gave her one." He simply stated.

Ayo scoffed, rolling his eyes while he walked down the hall, motioning for X6 to follow. "You are top of the line Institute technology for God's sake! You do not hug, understand? Especially her." He growled.

"I do not understand your tone, Doctor. I was obeying my orders."

"Your orders come from me and Father, not her. Jesus, that woman makes me absolutely insane!" He seethed.

X6 felt his fists ball up. He was at an impasse, his brain told him to obey Doctor Ayo but something else inside of him...perhaps his heart wanted him to defend Father's Mother. They stopped walking and Justin pulled him into a small room with nobody inside, speaking low just in case.

"Give me your report on the Commonwealth...anything suspicious?" He asked hopeful.

"No, sir. Typical raider scum, nothing out of the ordinary." X6 reported.

"I don't mean that...I mean with Father's Mother."

"She's very skilled with long range weapons-"

"X6-88!" Justin interrupted irritated. "...I mean her personality. Has she done anything that is concerning?"

"No, sir. Why do you ask?"

Ayo sighed and hit his fist against the wall. X6 was curious, he had never seen him so angry before.

"Sir, is something wrong?" He asked.

"That little..." He took a deep breath. "Yes. Last night Father named _that woman_ his successor. Her! She isn't even a scientist!"

Everything clicked in place for X6...perhaps that was why she was crying last night. Maybe Father told her the news of his illness...

"We should trust Father's choice. He knows what's best for us." Part of him was proud that Father would choose her, she truly deserved it. 

"Who's side are you on, X6? That was meant to be me...I have done everything Father has ever asked of me and then some stranger comes in here and he just gives her the position! He doesn't even know her!" He scoffed and took a moment to catch his breath. "Which is why I need you here...I need you to find out what's really going on with her and report it to me. We have to take her down, it's the only way Father will choose me as his successor. Do you understand?"

X6 sighed...he knew he couldn't disobey orders. "Yes, sir."

"Good...now go. I have to have a chat with Father."

*

Shaun was looking through his terminal when Justin stormed in, evil grin plastered on his face. "I have something to report, sir!" 

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it could wait until our next meeting." He sighed and looked up from the screen. 

"I'm sorry but it's urgent. It's about your mother." 

Shaun stood up and gave his full attention. "What is it?" 

"This morning I caught her and X6-88 embracing each other...intimately." 

"What? That's preposterous, Doctor Ayo. Unit X6-88 is our best courser, he wouldn't do such a thing. And as for my mother...she's been very lonely, no doubt sad. Perhaps, you misread the situation." 

"No. I know what I saw...they were hugging. As if they were romantic." Ayo exaggerated. 

"Coursers don't feel romance. You know this." Shaun brushed him off. 

"Regardless, I think it's time, sir...for Project Sierra." Ayo crossed his arms. "It's the only way to nip this in the bud before it spirals out of control. I won't have my best courser corrupted." 

Shaun sighed, looking out the window to overlook the Institute. He wasn't ready...and certainly unsure of how his mother would react.

"Very well...it's time."


	8. Robots Have Feelings Too

"Can I have one? Pleeeaasseee?" Lily playfully begged.

She and X6 sat outside of the Red Rocket on the sidewalk, passing the time by eating as much junk food as possible before they had to go back into the Institute where the food was sloppy and bland. It had been a long day, first fending off a super mutant attack on a settlement, then helping X6 catch up on his synth retrievals, it was time for a much needed break.

"No. These are mine." X6 held the box of Fancy Lads close to his chest. "Besides, shouldn't you be full already? You've had almost three boxes of Sugar Bombs."

"Don't underestimate my appetite, X6." Lily smiled.

"Very well." He nodded. "I will give you one bite of a snack cake for two boxes of Blamco and a bottle of Nuka-Orange."

"Are you crazy? For one bite!" She burst out in laughter.

"That is my fee." He smiled back.

Lily took notice of his upturned lips. She had never seen him or any other courser smile...it was just as rare as seeing a dog walking around on its hind legs. His teeth were pearly and white, lips dark and soft looking. However, as quick as she saw his smile, it faded away even faster. "Whatever, you can keep your Fancy Lads." She teased him.

"I will remind you, Ma'am that I do owe you one favor. Perhaps you can use it for one cake."

"Nice try. I'm saving that for something good. Maybe I'll have you put a dress on and dance around the Institute."

"Please don't."

He flashed his smile again, knowing she was only joking. All it did was make Lily curse the world for not having any working cameras. A picture of a courser smiling...now that'd be worth some caps. "Maybe I'll make you take off those silly sunglasses you always wear." She shrugged.

"No. They help me intimidate people."

"Is that why you wear them? Jesus, X6, don't you think you're scary enough? I mean your tall and robotic, your voice alone is-" She stopped herself before she accidentally blurted out what she was thinking.

Sexy...his voice was incredibly sexy to her.

"What is it, Ma'am?" He asked.

"Nothing." She cleared her throat. "You know what? I've decided...I want you to take off your sunglasses. That's my favor."

"Fine. But you can't give me any shit." He sighed and slowly reached up, taking off the black shades that were always covering his face. Lily watched in extreme fascination, not even blinking. He had a strong brow, low and slightly arched. His eyes were looking down for a brief moment before turning and locking with her own brown eyes. "Wow..." She whispered.

"What?" He sounded slightly self-conscious.

"Nothing, it's just...do you know who designed you, X6?"

"I'm afraid not."

"That's a shame. I want to send them a fruit basket."

"For what exactly?"

"For building me such a handsome bodyguard." She flirted.

X6's cheeks turned pink and he quickly put his sunglasses back on. Lily scoffed and tried to take them away, pushing him back onto the gravel of the sidewalk in the process and sitting on top of him."No! Give me them!" She laughed.

"No!" They playfully fought back and forth until X6 gave up and let her take his sunglasses back off. She smiled and put them on top of her head, staring down into his eyes and slowly taking in how pretty they were. He watched back, cheeks still slightly flushed and smile clear on his face. Was he...turned on? The very thought of it made her heart go crazy. She was suddenly very aware of how her ass felt pressed against his lap.

"Umm," she spoke in a soft whisper "...do you want me to get off of you?"

X6 stayed silent for a moment, ignoring the warnings going off in his synthetic mind. "No." He matched her tone.

There it was...a moment where Lily almost forgot her mission and looked down into her coursers eyes, studying them for any sign of lust. It was as interesting as it was frightening. The silence was building up, and as before she realized it she found her chest heaving, wanting something more. Carefully, she leaned further down on him, letting her stomach touch his. Their lips were agonizingly close, begging to intertwine. Just a couple of inches and...

"Ahem!" A loud noise interrupted them.

Lily looked up from X6's steely eyes and saw Deacon watching them, hand on his hip and light smirk peppering his face.

"Oh! Deacon!" She quickly sat up from X6's lap and stood up, smoothing down her hair in the process. "I-we-...were just-"

"Mm-hmm. Save it." He wore a smart-ass grin.

X6 stood up too, dusting himself off and going back to his normal, boring behavior. "Ma'am, I apologize for...that. I'll go collect our things, we should probably head back soon." He sheepishly turned and walked back into the abandoned gas station. Lily watched him go, mentally betrating herself for not kissing him. "What the fuck?" She turned to Deacon and slapped his arm.

"What the fuck me? What the fuck you!" He scoffed. "Was that what I think I saw?"

"Wh-? No! No, I was just...resting on him." She knew her excuse was pathetic.

"Really? Because from here it looked like you were going to devour him. And correct me if I'm wrong..." he whispered "but didn't I tell you not to underestimate them?"

"I'm not! I was just fooling around."

"Do you expect me to believe that? Look, I know I'm being an ass but we can't trust him, he's a courser for God's sake! The enemy!"

"He isn't like the others, Deacon. He's nice and he smiles with me...he's different." She looked back at the station.

"Jesus! Do you hear yourself? What if he's making you think that to gain your trust? How am I supposed to report this to Dez?" He sighed.

"You don't have to! It's nothing!"

"I report intel and you going all googly-eyes for a fucking courser is some serious shit, Whisper!"

Just then X6 walked back out, supplies in hand. He watched carefully as Lily and the unknown man in sunglasses spoke, their body language expressed tension. He listened closely, obeying Ayo's orders to report anything suspicious...even if he didn't want to.

"Look," Lily spoke clearly. "I love my husband, okay? Just because he's gone doesn't mean I've moved on...I'm just...making new friends. You can't hate me for that...especially with what you went through with Barbara."

Deacon sighed and ran his hand through his wig, looking at the ground for some clarity. "Fine. I won't saying...for now. But be careful...you know how I feel about coursers."

X6 cleared his throat from the shadows and stepped forward, looking at the two with his normal face. "Ma'am, I suggest we teleport back before it gets dark. We wouldn't want anything to hurt us." His last words were clearly aimed at Deacon.

"Alright." Lily nodded and turned to Deacon. "See you later."

*

"Mother." Shaun smiled. "I've been looking for you."

She walked into his quarters with X6 behind her, noticing that Doctor Ayo was also in the room with an evil smirk on his smug face. "Is something wrong, son?" She asked.

"Of course not, I just wanted to give you something for all of your hard work and dedication to the Institute." He turned to Ayo.

"Yes," he spoke up "...I assume you've met Liam Binet."

She panicked for a moment. Had they discovered his connection to the escaped synths? "Umm, yes." She nodded.

"Good. I'm sure you're aware that his mother is a synth? Well, not his biological mother of course but a synth replacement."

"Oh...kay?" Lily furrowed her brow.

"Well, she's apart of a research program to see how synths integrate into families, much like our research with S9-23, the young synth who looks like your son." Ayo explained. "And before you arrived here we began working on another project...Project Sierra."

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"Well, Mother..." Shaun took over. "Ever since you have arrived in the Institute I have noticed you are a bit sad, no doubt shaken but the events that have happened since you woke up and I wanted to give you something...something that would help you adjust to life down here."

"Alright...what is it?" Lily asked.

"I think it might be better to show you." Ayo smiled smugly. "N4-12...please come inside."

Footsteps echoed from behind Lily as she slowly turned around to see a familiar face walk to her dressed in a white Institute jumpsuit. For a second, she didn't realize who it was...her brain was in denial, her body was frozen in shock...

"N...Nate?" She spoke softly.

"Hello, sweetheart." He smiled lovingly.

It looked like him. It sounded like him. It even smiled like him...but it wasn't him. He was still dead. Frozen inside of Vault 111.

She turned back to Shaun and Ayo, looking them in the eyes as they waited for her reaction. "Why would you do this?" A tear fell down her cheek.

"Mother, I know it's a shock and it'll take time to get used to but...from a scientific perspective...how does he look?"

Lily scoffed. Shock wasn't even the right word to describe how she felt. Betrayed? Blindsided? Maybe even attacked. She looked to X6, staring into his eyes so that he could save her from this fucked up situation.

"Perhaps, Father's Mother should have time to process all of this." X6 understood her look clearly. "It's been a long day, she should rest." 

Ayo practically growled. "X6-88, you are dismissed. Return to the SRB so we can discuss reassignment."

X6 nodded reluctantly and began to walk away, but Lily stopped him. "No. I want him here. That thing over there can go!" She pointed to Nate.

"Mother, please calm down." Shaun put his hands up.

"Excuse me? Don't tell me to calm down, son! You just built this look alike of your dead father and you want me to calm down?!" She shouted.

Everyone in the room looked at one another, feeling the tension of Lily yelling at her grown child. Nate stepped in and placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Darling, you're making a scene. Maybe we can go somewhere and talk-"

"Don't call me darling!" Lily pushed his hand away. "I don't even know who you are!"

"He's your husband." Ayo commented.

"Fuck you! Don't tell me who my husband is!" Lily turned to him with her anger.

"He is your husband! An exact replacement." He scoffed and turned to Shaun. "This is ridiculous, she should be thanking us for doing this!"

"Thanking you? Are you kidding me?" She shouted. 

"It's better than knowing your real husband is an underground Popsicle!" Ayo shouted back. 

Lily gasped at his childish response and walked forward to him, standing a few feet from his face. Without another word she punched him in the nose, making him stumble back onto the floor. She thought that would be the end of it, but instead he kicked her leg, making her fall down too. From there, they both tangled with each other, awkwardly slapping and kicking each other while Shaun and X6 tried prying them apart.

"Mother, stop it!" Shaun felt her accidentally hit him in the crossfire. 

X6 finally pulled her up by her waist and dragged her across the room, securing her tightly in her arms while she tried to break free."Let me go!" She screamed. 

"No, Ma'am. You need to relax." He spoke calmly. 

"X6, take her to security, have her restrained!" Shaun shouted over Ayo's threats. 

He nodded and hurled her over is shoulder, walking out of the room while she punched his back and tried to force him to drop her. In all of the chaos he found himself smiling...and not just because he got to see Lily punch Doctor Ayo across the face...he was smiling because of what he heard at the gas station earlier...

Perhaps she was moving on from her husband...

 


	9. Should'a, Would'a, Could'a

The ceiling of the Institute's jail was irritatingly clean. So clean that staring at the white tiles for too long made Lily's pupils burn. Still, for a holding cell it was still luxurious. She had a shower, a cozy bed, and an entire shelf of books to read. The only thing she needed now was X6...

Her mind still wandered back to what happened at the Red Rocket outside of Sanctuary. Had Deacon not interrupted them, Lily was almost sure she would have kissed X6...and she was okay with that. In fact, she wanted it. She wanted him.

"I'm hungry." She announced to the gen 2s that were on guard outside.

"Yes, M'am." One beeped out and pressed a button.

She watched them walk around, yellow eyes looking back at her every few seconds. They looked the same as Nick's eyes, only cold and lifeless. As she thought about what went down in Shaun's room with Nate's look alike she wanted her detective friend more than ever. Only he could understand how fucked up this whole thing was...

Before she could rile herself up more she heard the door slide open and footsteps enter. It was X6-88, looking at her with his steely eyes and carrying a food tray. "You wanted to eat?" He asked while setting down the tray in the open slot.

She grabbed the tray and grazed his fingers, stopping for a moment to admire the softness of his skin. "No...I wanted you." She admitted.

Without his sunglasses hiding his face, she could make out the blush appearing on his cheeks. He took his hand away and sat across the glass wall that divided them. "How did you know they would send me?"

"I didn't but I hoped they would."

He nodded and let out a breath. "Dr. Ayo wants to remove me as your guard."

"Asshole." She scoffed. "Please tell me I knocked out his teeth."

"No, Ma'am." He smiled slightly and leaned in closer. "...but he does appear to have a black eye."

"Good." She was satisfied with herself.

They stared at each other blankly, knowing they were being watched by the gen 2s outside the box. "I'm...sorry. About what he did to you." X6 spoke in a low tone.

"What? Kick me in the stomach? It's fine...I'll get him back later." Lily shrugged.

"No, Ma'am...I mean about unit N4-12. I'm sorry that he sprung that on you so quickly. I think he was trying to hurt you."

"He did."

X6 glanced back at the guards to see them looking away. Slowly, he turned back and brought his hand to the glass wall, pressing it against the cool surface. Lily smiled and placed her hand up as well, feeling the warmth of his skin from across the glass. For a brief moment they locked eyes and X6 felt his whole body flush with adrenaline and admiration. He wanted to break the glass that separated them...he wanted to hold her and tell her that she was safe in his arms. But the one thing stopping him was the small part of his brain telling him that he was out of line...that Lily would never love a courser.

"I...I should go." He sighed and dropped his hand.

"I wish you could stay. It's pretty boring in here."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Perhaps you can read some books to occupy your time." 

"I don't need books, I need you." She sighed and rested her head on the glass. "When do you think I can get out?" 

"Father will come and talk to you soon. If you behave then perhaps he will let you out." 

"What do you mean if I behave?" 

"I know you, Ma'am...you can have an attitude when you're upset." He smirked. 

They both chuckled and locked eyes again. If only the glass separating them wasn't there...

"When can I see you again?" Lily asked.

"I don't know...I'll see if I can bring you some food later. Then we can talk without being watched."

She nodded and watched him stand up. "Wait...pinky promise?"

"What?"

"Pinky promise that you'll come and find me tonight."

X6 looked back at the gen 2s once more and slipped his hand inside the open food slot, tangling his pinky finger with hers.

"I promise." He whispered.

*

"Mother...have you had a chance to calm down?" Shaun asked as he walked into the room, hands behind his back.

It had been another hour of waiting and Lily laid in her bed, mentally planning out how she could kill Ayo without anyone noticing. "Have _you_ had a chance to calm down?" She retorted.

"Passive aggressive, are we? Very well." He sat across the glass and let out a long, exhausted breath. "You should know that Doctor Ayo has been written up and is doing mandatory overtime for the next two weeks."

"Good." 

"As for your punishment..."

"Wait," She stopped him. "My punishment? He started it! And I'm the next leader of the Institute!"

"Exactly, which is why you must take responsibility for your actions. You cannot go around punching my staff! Which is why...I want you to stay here in the Institute for a week. Learn your way around, get to know more people. Let people know that you have what it takes to lead us to glory."

"So...you're grounding me?" She scoffed. "Let's not forget who the parent is here, Shaun."

"Mother, please...I'm an old man. I do not need to be reminded of our situation. And trust me, you are getting off pretty easy considering your behavior upstairs."

"You made a synth of my husband! How was I supposed to react?"

"I'll admit, I assumed you would react differently...and for that I apologize."

She sighed and shook her head. "Why did you possibly think that would be a good idea?"

"I wanted you to have a companion, Mother. So, when you were released from the vault I had Doctor Ayo and Li begin work on the synth. I...I thought you would be happy."

"Shaun," Lily sighed. "You're father is dead. No amount of technology can bring him back and honestly...I don't need your help finding another companion."

"I realize that now. However, I still want you to spend some time with Unit N4-12 while you are here this week."

"Are you serious? No!" Lily stood up. "I just said I didn't want him."

"Mother...I know it must be difficult but I'm asking you to give him a chance...humor me. I just want to see my parents together...before I die."

She could read the sadness on his face. He was struggling...maybe even more than she was. "Fine...but no promises."

"Thank you, Mother." Shaun nodded. "Now, I will have you released. I think you've had time to cool off, yes?"

"Yes." She lied.

"Very well. I want to see you make an effort to make amends to everyone, including Doctor Ayo. After a week we can talk about you leaving but for now, I'm going to have your chip deactivated."

"Fine."

Shaun looked back at the gen 2s and gave them a nod. The cell unlocked and Lily finally walked out, stopping to give her son a pat on the back. "Want to go get dinner?" She asked.

"Of course, Mother." He smiled.

*

Lily walked back into her room in the early hours of the morning. After pretending to be happy to see everyone she wanted a moment to herself to scream into a pillow. However, she never got that moment when she realized the Nate look alike was waiting for her on her bed.

"Hello, sweetheart." He greeted her.

"Ugh." Was all she could mutter.

"Did you have a nice night?" He asked.

She ignored him and took off her shoes. There was no way in hell she would ever give this thing a chance, no matter what Shaun wanted.

He stood up and walked over to her, placing his arm over her shoulder...just like the real Nate used to do. "C'mon...tell me how your day was."

"You aren't my husband. Stop pretending to be."

"I just want you to give me a chance, Lily pad."

She gasped softly and turned to face him. "W-what?" 

He smiled as if he knew that would grab her attention. Slowly, he pushed a stray hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You're my Lily pad...remember?"

"Who told you to call me that? It isn't funny..."

"I always call you that." He smiled that familiar smile.

"No...Nate did. You aren't him."

"I am, sweetheart. Just give me a chance to show you." He leaned in for a kiss. 

"No!" Lily pushed him back. "I will not let you do this! Nate died...and he deserves peace. Not to be remade into a synth." 

N4 sighed and brushed back his hair. It was uncanny how he exhaled just like the real Nate. "I just want to make you happy, Lily." 

"Why?" She almost scoffed. "Because that's what you were programmed to do?" 

"Because I love you!" 

"You don't know me!" 

"Just kiss me." He grabbed her waist. "It'll feel just like old times. Remember?...Every morning before you left for work I would tell you to be safe and I'd kiss you. You always said you couldn't start your day unless we kissed." 

Lily let out a shaky breath as tears burned behind her eyes. "That was a long time ago. And I don't need you anymore...I know how to survive on my own now." 

N4 rested his forehead against hers, letting his thumb graze over her lower lip. "Are you sure about that?" He closed his lips onto hers. 

Lily felt her heart swell. The sensation was too familiar...too perfect. If she focused hard enough she could imagine it was really him...kissing her over their morning cup of coffee while Codsworth hummed in the background. She wanted it to be real...but when she peeked open her eyes she saw the walls of the Institute. She could hear the quiet whirring of technology within the walls. Slowly, she pushed him away from her lips. "I don't want you. Not anymore." She whispered. 

N4 furrowed his brows. "Why? I'm your husband." 

"No. You aren't." Lily sighed. 

"Yes I am! An exact copy...maybe even better! How could you just look through me as if I were nothing?" He sounded bitter and hurt. 

"Because you aren't him and you never will be. So, stop forcing this!" 

He scoffed and pulled her back into his grasp. "No." He kissed her again.

"Stop." Lily tried to push back. 

He pulled her closer and nuzzled his face into her neck, gently sucking at her skin. Lily squirmed and tried to wiggle her way out. "Stop it!" She shouted, feeling suffocated by his attempt at love. She tried again to push him off, only to feel his body be ripped off from hers. She looked up and gasped, seeing X6 holding him by his shirt by punching him repeatedly in the jaw. 

"Argh!" N4 coughed up blood. 

Lily quickly pulled at X6's arm and caught his gaze. "It's alright, I'm fine!" 

"No." He was out of breath. "I saw what he did to you." His eyes looked down at the hickey present on her neck and rage filled him again. He turned back and hit N4 again, this time knocking him back onto the floor.

Lily covered her mouth when she saw all the blood dripping from his mouth. "Is her dead?" She asked softly. 

X6 shook his head and wiped the blood from his knuckles. "No. But we're leaving. Now." He reached down and took Lily's hand in his, ushering her out of the room.

"Wait, my chip is deactivated!"

"I know a place we can hide for awhile." He squeezed her hand. 

Lily smiled as they sprinted through the halls of the Institute. "Let's go." 

 


	10. Hold Me, Will Ya?

X6-88 brought Lily to the basement level of the Institute where nobody was in sight. She remained quiet, still shaken up over the fight between her and N4 when she was brought into a supply room. It was full of boxes and shelves, but was still as tidy as the rest of the Institute. There were coffee mugs scattered and an old couch in the corner, indicating that the room was recently used.

"What is this place?" Lily looked around.

"It's where synths come to take a break from the scientists. Nobody ever checks in, I think they forgot about this room a long time ago." X6 explained while locking the door.

"Won't they come looking for us? I don't think we can hide here forever."

"No, not forever. Just until the morning." He walked with her to behind a shelf. "There's a sleeping bag. I know it isn't much but you should sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll stand guard."

She nodded and watched him go back around the corner while she laid back on the tattered sleeping bag. Her mind flashed back to what N4 told her before they kissed. All those personal details...it didn't make sense. How did he know so much about the real Nate? Did the Institute have access to his memories? Even though he was dead? The very thought made her stomach churn. 

"X6?" She called out.

He came quickly around the shelf. "Is something wrong, Ma'am?"

"No." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm just...upset."

"Why?"

"Just everything. I don't think I can sleep." She paused. "Will you...lay with me?"

X6 looked behind him, as if he were being watched. Warnings in his head told him not to do anything...to walk out of this situation but the burning desire in his chest overwhelmed him. Cautiously, he bent down and laid next to Lily, shoulder to shoulder. She looked over at him, watching as his chest rose and fell quickly. "Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Perhaps a little." He sighed. 

"You don't have to lay here if you don't want to-"

"No." He stopped her. "I want to...I just...don't know how."

"Want me to show you?"

He nodded and she rolled to her side, feeling her back press against his chest. He was tense, but relaxed when she let her feet tangle with his. After a few seconds he let out a soft exhale. "Is this correct?" He whispered.

"Yes. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

They laid in silence for a number of minutes, both of them thinking about the current situation they were in. On one hand, Lily enjoyed the close contact with X6...on the other...she knew it would never last. She still had a mission to do. Regardless, she looked back and caught his eye.  "Are you asleep?" 

"No...are you?" 

"No." She shifted closer to him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

She took a deep breath, knowing that she might regret her words later on. "Do you realize that you're my only friend in here? I mean, without you...I don't think I would be able to survive."

"Yes you would, Ma'am. You're strong. You don't need me to prove that."

"I do, X6. You're my best friend. And...I care about you."

"I also care for you, Ma'am. I don't think I've ever felt so close to a human before. And...I like it."

She smiled and rested back against him, feeling his hand lightly graze her hip. "Goodnight, X6." She whispered.

"Goodnight...Lily."

She fell asleep in a matter of minutes, leaving X6 to ponder what she said. He never had a friend before...but it felt good. And holding her now, that felt right.

*

Lily walked into Shaun's bedroom knowing she was about to be chastised.

She couldn't imagine what N4 told him when he awoke after being beaten by X6. All she knew was that she was ready to lie her ass off to keep herself from being kicked out. The last thing she needed was to tell Desdemona she was exiled for something so stupid.

"Hello, son." She spotted him on his terminal.

He turned to her and let out a sigh, perhaps out of relief. "We've been looking for you."

"I'm sorry. I just needed some alone time."

Shaun slowly stood up and walked over to her, standing inches higher. His face wasn't angry or confused...just disappointed. "Alone time? With unit X6-88? He was also missing in action."

Lily sighed. "Yes. He was with me."

"I thought so." He crossed the room and sat on the sofa, inviting her to sit next to him. She followed and sat down, knowing that she was about to do a lot of explaining.

"Mother," Shaun began "...it has been brought to my attention numerous times now that your relationship with unit X6-88 borderlines on inappropriate conduct."

Immediately, she scoffed. "By who? Ayo? You know that he has it out for me."

"Not just Doctor Ayo. There are other coursers who have come forward claiming that X6-88 speaks awfully high of you...not to mention how the other members of the Directorate feel."

"Don't trust them, trust me. I'm your mom."

"I'm aware of that but I cannot ignore them any longer. I am obligated to ask...are you and unit X6-88 involved with each other?...Romantically?"

"No." She spoke firmly. "We've never kissed or anything!" She felt like a child trying to defend herself.

"Then why were the two of you missing for six hours after unit N4-12 was attacked?"

"Is that what he said?" Lily almost laughed at how ridiculous it was. "X6 saved me! That thing was forcing himself on me!"

Shaun rubbed his brow and let out a long breath, mentally deciding who to believe. "Don't you understand how it looks, Mother? N4 being covered in blood and our best courser disappearing with you for hours?"

"I know but it wasn't like that." She assured him.

"Then where were you two? What did you do with him behind closed doors?"

"He's my friend, Shaun."

"He's a courser, Mother. He was not built to be a friend."

"But he is. I consider him one."

Shaun shook his head and looked away, letting silence be his answer. After seconds of agonizing quiet he turned back speaking more calmly. "I think you two need to spend some time apart...which is why I'm reassigning him. Permanently."

"What? Shaun...you can't do that."

"I'm sorry but actions must be taken. You need to focus on the Institute's future, not on him."

Lily scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do I feel like you're the parent here?"

"I have only your best interests at heart."

"That's what a parent would say."

"I understand the irony." He sighed. "Perhaps in the future he can be reassigned to you. However, as it stands...it's just inappropriate."

"But-"

"Please don't fight me on this, Mother. The decision has been made."

"I can't even say goodbye?" She asked.

"No. As we speak Doctor Ayo is informing him of his new assignment. He's going back to the Commonwealth for the next week on a high profile case. In the meantime, you are still going to remain here. It's time for you to get serious about the Institute. So, everyday you will be busy personally helping out the departments with their needs. Do you understand?"

"No. I don't." She sneered.

"It doesn't matter. That is what is going to happen."

He stood up and paced forward, turning back to her and noticing her look of sadness. "I'm sorry it's come to this, Mother." With that he left her in the room to contemplate his words.

All she could do was shake her head while tears brimmed in her eyes. "I didn't even say goodbye." She whispered to herself while a tear dripped down her cheek.


End file.
